Parfaits
by thelala123
Summary: Little did she expect her lonely, gloomy life to be lighted up by the Sun


'_Keep your feelings to yourself_' is what her mind had told her. The pain of being left alone had ripped her heart and made her that way. After all that's what had happened all these years in her life. She had always been the loner no matter where she went, and if she wasn't she would have to leave that place and the cycle continued. An endless cycle of loneliness and pain. Everywhere she looked there was always a kid who had some friend making her a bit jealous. She was happy for them though. They were living a wonderfully colorful life. Maybe she was just boring or maybe just shy, she didn't know or maybe because she was moving from one place to another. The feeling of platonic love for a friend was something she had never felt at the time. It was such an alien feeling for her.

When she was in elementary school, there was a day they would bring parents in to tell what they worked as to inspire them. Then of course one would expect her parents to be present. Unfortunately, that was not the case. If you had workaholic parents who would not have the time to say a "good morning" to your child, it was one of the expected things to happen along with a "sorry I couldn't come. I'll try coming next time", and would never in any time because they were busy. She hated it. Why couldn't she have something like a normal relationship between a kid and parents? Maybe it was just fate and destiny that had dropped her into this. And people called her lucky which in fact didn't make any sense, except for that fact that she learnt many things a young girl wouldn't normally learn like fortune telling, not like she hated it though.

After one point she had just succumbed to this cycle that included this pain. It was a normal occurrence for her, or it was until there was a sun for her earth. She had been struck hard by the arrows of Cupid just like in those mythical tales.

Blonde hair like the very sun, blue eyes like the sky, her first impression as cold as the wind but can be sweet as the clouds that float in the sky. She had an impact that would make trees sway, and yes, Nozomi was one of those trees. Never had she met someone like this. They were different yet similar in their own ways. For some reason she wanted to talk to her and get past her gust of cold winter wind to reach her warm sunny heart. It was an urge she never had felt before. Never had she felt so determined to talk to someone and get to know them. She never found the need to, after she was going to move anyway. Yet here she was introducing herself to her as her mind screamed, '_You made a mistake, Nozomi_.'

It was wrong. Her mind was **WRONG**. She had made one of the best decisions in her life. Being with the sun of her life was amazing. She felt like she was soaring through the sky and for once had a genuine smile on her face.

A year passed by. Never had she imagined to have gained such happiness in her life. She understood what it meant by friendship and love. A feeling she never wanted to throw away. She was not ready to leave them. As much as she was clingy she wanted to make sure nothing happened to them especially her and if anything did they would pay the price.

Sometimes good things do come to an end, even if you like it or not. Her parents had come home surprisingly early but she knew what this meant. She hoped it was a dream, a nightmare from which she'd wake up from. "Nozomi we are leaving shortly to Kyoto." her parents had told her. It wasn't a dream as much as she wanted it to be.

"Elichi I'm moving." Eli froze almost dropping the spoon in her hand that had a piece of their parfait in. "Nozomi is this one of you jokes?" Eli looked for any sign of hope like some kind of "Ha ha, I gotcha!" or a goofy smile. She got nothing except for Nozomi lowering her head. Eli stared at her her mouth agape, trying to process the information she received. Eli abruptly stood up, looking down, the table shaking as she did so. Nozomi looking at her friend alarmed and worried. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you honest with yourself!?" Eli raised her face now streaming with tears, clenching her fists. "Elichi what do you mean by tha-" Eli slammed her fists into the table, bringing the attention of the other customers to them. "Nozomi you know exactly what I mean!" Eli said wiping her tears now. "It's alright to be selfish at times." Eli's voice cracked as she spoke, her lips curving into a sad smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." she picked up her bag and walked away.

She was heartbroken. The sad expression and those tears were too hard to see. She went back home, her parfait uneaten and her heart heavy. Maybe that voice in her mind was right after all.

Or maybe it wasn't. After crying for hours straight, Nozomi had come to a conclusion. She was going to do something that she wanted desperately. Eli was the sun to Nozomi's earth that warmed her insides with fluffy feelings that made her feel so alive. She never really took any selfish decisions but this was an exception that she'd gladly be proud of.

And so now they were laying on the bed cuddling with each other after a long day's work at the student council. It had been a year since then and now she was living the best year of her life. She was in an idol group with the greatest set of friends one could ever imagine along with her girlfriend, Eli.

Maybe this was the start of something happy in her mostly lonely life. "Nozomi stop worrying so much about the past." Eli rubbed her nose with Nozomi's in an attempt to soothe her. "How do you know that?"

"The same way you know when I stress out over the littlest things."

"Mou Elichi…" but there was truth in Eli's words. It was about time she let go of her past and focus on her the present. The present that involved them being happy as they could ever be, in each other's embrace.

"I love you, Elichi."

"I love you too, Nozomi."


End file.
